


you were the moon, I was the wave

by soudesuwu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Bar, Cute, Fake Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudesuwu/pseuds/soudesuwu
Summary: A series of prompts from a twitter thread!Chapter 2During a battle, Ashe is struck down, which leaves him in a coma. Felix never leaves his bedside
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Ashelix: Fake Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> So each chapter will be a different prompt. The SFW/NSFW will vary, but I will adjust the tags accordingly. 
> 
> title from "Stardust" by the New Politics
> 
> Ch. 1: Ashelix: Fake/Pretend Relationship.

“Ashe, could you go get me another drink?” Annette smiled, holding her now empty glass. She leaned against Mercedes, giggling. 

Ashe grinned and stood up, “I’m also getting you water.” He pulled out his wallet and walked over towards the bar, leaving the two giggling girls at the table. He sat on a stool while he waited for the bartender to approach him. It was a busy night in _Bar Fhirdiad._ Ashe sat next to a guy with dark hair, half pulled back into a ponytail. He sat facing the bar, and glanced at Ashe from the side. His eyes were strikingly gorgeous. 

“So can I ask you,” A voice approached, on the other side of the dark-haired man, “Do you come here often?” Glancing over, Ashe noticed a tall, red haired man stepped up, he leaned against the bar, a very charming smile painted on his lips. He was incredibly attractive, but his method of pick-up line, was terrible. The dark haired man laughed, humorlessly, and gave Ashe a small look before taking a sip of his drink. And then promptly ignored the red head.

“I’m Sylvain,” The red head held his hand out, tilting his head, not losing that smile. 

The bartender was still busy on the other side, so Ashe patiently waited, while listening in on the conversation next to him. 

“Can I help you?” The man asked, turning his head to the side, “Or are you just here to badly hit on people?” 

Sylvain looked startled, then laughed, “I can do better than that.” He put his outstretched hand behind his neck, “But let me buy you a drink first.” 

“I still have my own drink.” The man said, he took a sip, and then looked back at Ashe. The look in his eye was curious, “Besides, I’m here with someone.” He looks back at Sylvain, “Would you like to meet my boyfriend?” 

Ashe’s eyes widen as the man leans back, just enough to reveal Ashe to the other, and he feels a blush creep up his neck as Sylvain looks at him. The dark haired man leans closer to Ashe, causing the blush and heat in his face to grow, and put his lips near Ashe’s ear, “My name is Felix, just pretend for a few minutes. I’ll buy you a drink.” 

When he pulled back, Felix smiled, then turned his head towards Sylvain. Ashe watched as Sylvain bit his lip, as his eyes fixed on Ashe, “Well, aren’t you lucky?” He said, grinning. 

Ashe was way in over his head. He’s only been in one relationship, and even though it ended not too long ago, he was still very inexperienced. Ashe grinned, wishing he had a drink right now, he could use that burst of confidence, and looked back at Sylvain, “Yeah, I really am.” He said, “Felix is my boyfriend.” He hoped that sounded more convincing to the two incredibly attractive men in front of him than it did to him. 

Felix scoffed, his expression was the answer that Ashe needed. He wasn’t convincing. 

“So has there ever been room for a third?” Sylvain asked, leaning even closer. 

“Oh my god, you’re insatiable, aren’t you?” Felix turned back to Sylvain and shook his head, “No, there is no room for a third.” 

A very tiny voice in Ashe cried out at the idea of it, but he had to push it aside to form an actual statement. “Sorry,” Statement failed. Ashe was not very good at this.

“Well,” Sylvain continued, seemingly amused by this, or just taking this as a loss, “I’ll be around if you change your mind.” Sylvain winked as he walked away. Ashe followed him as he joined a _very_ attractive blonde man at a table, and Ashe was seriously beginning to question how did he end up in a bar full of hot guys. 

“Thanks,” Felix broke through Ashe’s thoughts, and Ashe looked back at him. “You did me a huge favor. Now about that drink I owe you.”

“I’m actually our designated driver tonight,” Ashe said, looking back at his friends, glancing at Annette who was currently twirling a finger through Mercedes’ hair, “So maybe a rain check.” 

Felix grinned, “Are you asking me out on a date?” He took a sip of his drink. Ashe froze, and Felix laughed, “Calm down, I owe you one for helping me out.” He says. The bartender finally made his way over to Ashe, and Felix looked over, “Put whatever he’s getting on my tab, please.” He said, “That’s not the repayment, you and I can go out later.” 

“Oh, thanks.” Ashe said, smiling. He turned to the bartender, ordering the drinks for Annette and Mercedes, and then a couple of waters. He waited for Felix to order his drink, “Would you, uh, like to join me? And my friends?” He looked back at his table, “They’re a lot of fun, but maybe we could discuss a date?” 

“That… doesn’t sound terrible.” Felix replied, “Yeah, I can join you.” Once they got their drinks, Ashe brought Felix back to his table. Ashe introduced him to Annette and Mercedes, and the girls immediately got excited. 

The rest of the night was pretty fun. Annette and Mercedes, at some point, got up and went dancing, leaving Felix and Ashe to the table. The two talked, and even agreed on a date. 

At the end of the night, when Ashe helped the girls to their car, Felix walked with him. “So I’ll see you next week. And you have my number, so text me whenever.” Felix said, helping him.

“Yeah,” Ashe said, and opened the door for Mercedes. “It should be fun.” He smiled at Felix as he closed the door. 

Felix looked like he was about to turn, but quickly leaned in and pressed his lips against Ashe’s cheeks. “See you later, Ashe.” He said, before spinning on his heel, and walking down the street, his phone in his hand. 

Ashe pressed a hand to his cheek and walked to the driver side. Next week wouldn’t come fast enough.


	2. Ashelix: Coma Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a battle, Ashe is struck down, which leaves him in a coma. Felix never leaves his bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! 
> 
> I was feeling more Ashelix, so I decided to write this one! I'm slowly getting through them, and I'm sorry they're taking so long, but thanks for clicking!  
> I hope you enjoy!

It had been a few days since the accident. Since the bolt that struck Ashe, sending him to the infirmary. He hasn’t woken up since. 

Felix remembers everything vividly. The bolt of thoron, shot from someone Ashe wasn’t paying enough attention to. He had his bow notched with a new arrow, and he was about to let go, when from the side he was hit. Felix ran as soon as he saw the light, he watched as Ashe let the arrow loose, but it just fell limply to the ground. Ashe screamed, his body convulsed, and then he fell. Felix wasn’t quick enough to catch him, but he saw the person that shot him, and cut them down. 

Felix pulled Ashe to his chest, and tried to wake him. Ashe’s battalion fought around him, protecting the two as Felix picked up Ashe, and tried to carry him away. He made it to Annette, she was equipped with healing artes. She could help. Felix noticed that Ashe wasn’t breathing. 

They made it to the infirmary, Annette doing everything she could to bring Ashe back. Manuela took over when Annette became too weak. Manuela brings him back, but he does not wake, his breathing isn’t steady enough. She has to keep watch. There are others who are injured, so Mercedes comes to help. 

Felix leaves his side once, only to have his own wounds tended to. He sits at Ashe’s bedside and waits. He helps when they need to change Ashe’s bandages. After three days, Felix is given a book, Ingrid gives it to him, and he reads it. Silently, at first, then he starts it over and begins to read it to Ashe. He doesn’t stir. 

The story is of the Knight, the Knight Ashe so wishes to be like. The Knight deals with many hardships, but no matter what, he remains positive. He remains steadfast, and keeps his head high. Felix keeps reading, despite how much the story makes him angry. He sees the injustices, and the stupid chivalirous nature the Knight and his stupid squire have; Felix hates it. But… He knows how much Ashe loves this story, how much Ashe is already like the Knight. So he keeps reading aloud to the sleeping archer. 

It’s been five days since the accident, and Ashe shows no signs of waking. Felix remains at his side. Refusing to let anyone else take his place. Annette pulls up a chair, and the two play a card game at Ashe’s feet. They talk about Ashe’s cooking, and how Annette can’t wait for him to fix them another meal with Dedue. Felix smiles and agrees. He loved -- _loves_ \-- Ashe’s cooking. Felix beats Annette at the card game. She demands another game, and they play. 

Later, Dedue and Mercedes visit him, and the two leave a basket of sweets. “For when he wakes,” Dedue says, with a soft smile at Ashe. He picks up Ashe’s other hand, and gently squeezes it.

Mercedes places a hand on Ashe’s forehead, “We miss you, Ashe.” She says, her voice cracks slightly, “I can’t wait to hear your voice again.” 

Dimitri visits, alone. He looks down at Ashe, a mournful look in his eye, “I’m so sorry, Ashe.” He puts a hand on Ashe’s shoulder, “I was the one who told you where to go, this is my fault.” He looks over at Felix. 

“No, it’s not your fault.” Felix says, “You couldn’t have known this would happen.”

Dimitri stays silent. 

There’s a night where Felix spends it alone, with Ashe. The moon is shining brightly in the room, the candle’s flame dimming as time passes. The candle has been burning since they brought him in the room. It hasn’t been snuffed out, but it’s moments away from needing to be changed. Felix watches as the light grows dimmer, as the wick grows shorter. 

“Ashe…” He breaks his own silence. It’s now been two weeks. Felix moves his chair closer, taking Ashe’s hand in his own and brings it to his lips. “Ashe, I miss you.” He says, and his own voice cracks. “You’ve been asleep. I thought I lost you, on the field. I just want you to wake up.” He looks at Ashe’s face, brushes a strand of silver hair out of his face. “I want you to open those eyes for me, I miss seeing those green eyes. I miss hearing your laugh, and your gentle voice.”

He feels the tears fall down his face, his heart is beating faster. This is something new to him, this feeling. The need in his chest to get these words out. He feels like something is missing. 

“I love you, Ashe. I’m sorry I never said it before, and I wish I had before this last battle. I’m sorry.” His hands tighten around Ashe’s. “I love you, and I hope you wake up soon so I can tell you then.” 

At that moment, Ashe’s hand tightened, and Felix looked up. Ashe’s eyes were cracked open, but Felix could see the green of his iris’. 

“I love... you too…” His voice cracked, dry from lack of use. 

Felix stood up and leaned over Ashe, putting his hands on either side of his face, “You’re awake?” He fought back the tears threatening to fall again, “You’re really awake?” 

Ashe smiled, his own tears spilling freely, “Of course, I’m actually awake.” He coughed, and Felix hurried to grab a cup of water. After helping Ashe sit up and drink, Felix sat on the bed and waited for Ashe to catch his breath, “I heard all of that.” He said, finally, “You love me?” His grin was smug, but Felix was still so glad to see it. 

Felix grinned back in return, and placed a hand on Ashe’s cheek, “Yeah, I do.” He said, “I love you, Ashe.” 

“I love you too, Felix.” He said, leaning into Felix’s hand. 

Felix leaned closer, and pressed his lips against Ashe’s. The others lips were dry, but soft. Ashe leaned in, deepening the kiss as his hand wrapped around Felix’s. 

After pulling away, Felix helped Ashe lay back down, and lay down next to him. “Don’t leave me, not yet.” Ashe asked, “I’m not ready to be alone.” 

“I’m not planning on going anywhere, Ashe.” He said, as Ashe cuddled up to his chest. Felix put his arms around him, and the two soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the prompts will be updated! As I'm able to write them!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hornyashe)

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the prompts will be updated! As I'm able to write them!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hornyashe)


End file.
